


【正翟衍生--苏白】狗和狼的时间（第三章）

by Sunshineshine



Category: Time for dogs and wolves.
Genre: M/M, 正翟衍生
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshine/pseuds/Sunshineshine
Relationships: deeply love





	【正翟衍生--苏白】狗和狼的时间（第三章）

邻村请了戏班子来唱戏，白孝文是个戏迷早早就去看戏去了，黑暗里什么抓住了他的手，白孝文转过头一看，田小娥正斜溜着眼睛瞅着他，小声提醒他：“你要是敢吭声，我就大喊大叫说你在女人身上耍骚！”  
白孝文完全清楚那样的后果不言而喻，聚集在台下的男人们当即会把他捶成肉坨子，一个在戏台下趁黑耍骚的瞎熊不会得到任何同情。白孝文恐慌无主，伸着脖子僵硬地站着佯装看戏。  
田小娥拉着白孝文走到僻静的地方，隐约瞧见一个破窑洞，白孝文急忙挣脱田小娥想要离开，她竟然大声喊起来:“救命啊！来人啊！白孝文在我身上耍骚！”  
白孝文一气之下狠狠地打了田小娥一个耳光，没想到她不但不恼，还嬉皮笑脸地凑上去:“你打呀！哥呀，你就是打死妹子，妹子也不恼！我都活到这地步了，还有啥可活的！我不想活了，我想跳井，不想在这人世呆了！只要你亲上妹子一口，妹子死也心甘了！”说着就手臂环上白孝文的脖子，开始要亲吻，白孝文吓得六神无主。  
突然田小娥背后伸出一只手，一把拽住她的衣领，将她掀倒在地。  
白孝文瞪大眼睛，一个他意想不到的人出现在这里:苏三省，这个像罂粟，似鬼魅，让他魂牵梦萦的男人。  
田小娥从地上爬起来，摸着摔疼的屁股，看着这个长相俊俏的男人:“咋了，苏队长也想分一杯羹？妹子一下子可伺候不来两个人！”  
合着田小娥以为自己也看上她了。苏三省给了田小娥一记白眼:“行了，你是什么人我很清楚，你跟鹿子霖那点算计根本上不了台面，不要丢人现眼了。”  
田小娥开始警惕起来，谁知苏三省又语出惊人:“你还不知道吧，黑娃上山当了土匪！”  
田小娥大惊，想要拽住苏三省，苏三省后退几步，躲开她的手。田小娥激动万分:“你可不能胡说！黑娃真的没死？”  
苏三省哼了一声:“他如果死了，跟军统打了两天的土匪头子二当家是谁啊！”  
田小娥追问:“如果他活着，他为啥不来找我嘞！”  
苏三省嗤笑一声:“一个男人不再来找这个女人，当然是玩腻了，或者另有新欢了。再说了，白鹿原上谁不知道你是个什么货色，跟多少男人有一腿，玩玩就好了，谁还会娶回家当老婆，到时候生的娃，也不知道姓张姓王，都不想当冤大头啊！”  
田小娥痛哭不已，显然受不住刺激，开始有点精神失常！疯狂的跑走了！  
白孝文实在不忍心，想要追过去，一把西洋枪却抵住了他的后腰，吓得他直哆嗦。苏三省维持这个动作不变，另一只手提溜起他的领子，两人一起钻进了前面那洞破窑里。  
白孝文被一把推倒在炕上，苏三省扔了枪就开始解扣子，一件件把身上的衣服脱下来，白孝文吓得要下炕往外跑，被苏三省一把拉回。白孝文视线颠转成破败的土坯，脖子被苏三省用一只手半用力的掐住，苏三省扯掉白孝文身上的长袍，摁住他的头，苏三省的眼睛深不见底，看不清里面的情绪，像是要把人吸进去似的。尔后，他吻上了白孝文的唇，夺去他寥寥呼吸。  
白孝文起先顾及着祖先训诲，可苏三省此刻裸着的白嫩胸膛深深叫他挪不开眼，一颗心都快蹦出来了，就算知道他不是个好的，可又有什么女人能有他好看呢。  
苏三省没有真正地接过吻，他只在狂怒中亲吻过李小男一次，而对方的反应是紧抿着唇的拒绝，所以当白孝文噙住他的嘴回应吸吮时，他愣了好一会，也不知道该作何反应。原来接吻是这样的，苏三省初次体会到接吻的好处，用尽力气去掠夺白孝文嘴里的一切，好像这是最后一次的吻。  
白孝文趁苏三省吻得起劲，把苏三省的裤子也褪了下来，摸着苏三省光裸的肌肤，他抚摸过苏三省的颈脖，顺着他突出的脊骨滑下去，手指在他那光裸的上身游弋，抚摸过他的锁骨，腰腹，苏三省被他弄得一阵燥热，刚破的愣头青一样横冲直撞，势要展现自己雄伟。  
白孝文意乱情迷之际，搂着苏三省直喊：“三省……啊！嗯……三省……”  
苏三省皱眉，他不想自己的名字从白孝文嘴里说出来，那是他的家人才能叫的！  
苏三省掐着白孝文的脖子，强迫他睁眼看看现在的场景：两个人皆是不着寸缕，身体交合处，进出看的明明白白，淫乱不堪。  
白孝文不敢看了，好像突然想起来自己是个读书人，只张嘴不出声的喃喃着非礼勿视。  
苏三省扯出一个冷笑，他骂白孝文平日里在学堂教人四书五经当下却和他在这里做这种事情！骂他放着家里暖炕娇妻不爱，偏要在破窑子里被一个男人操！  
白孝文抱着他哭了起来：“额那么喜欢你……可你为啥……为啥……”  
苏三省被他的哭声弄得心烦意乱，正想扬手给他一巴掌！谁想那蠢犊子却突然伸出一只手摁住他的头亲了上来，两个人啃咬间弥散开血腥味，给原本就没有散去的情欲又添上一笔，苏三省初经人事，各种食髓知味，白孝文也才明白，原来男人之间也可以做那种事情，滋味还那么好！两个人都缠着对方，要的没完没了……  
白孝文睁眼时，惊讶的发现已经是第二天了，天刚微亮，身边早已没了人，摸了一下炕，是冰冷的，显然人半夜就离开了。  
白孝文起身穿衣服。幸好长袍被苏三省扔得远了点，现在除了皱点还算干净。他一起身，体内就有东西顺着大腿根流下来，腰酸腿软，扣扣子时衣服蹭到胸前，疼得他倒吸一口凉气。哆嗦着穿好衣服，扶着腰慢慢走回去。  
进门时他特地放缓了脚步，蹭着墙根往自己那间房走，背上却突然传来剧痛，本就酸软的腿支撑不住，跪到地上。他凄惶回头，看到满眼血丝面色铁青的白嘉轩，手里拿着家法的鞭子。  
“一夜不归……你可真是能耐了！”又是一鞭子抽下来。  
白孝文想躲，可是没力气，生生受了两鞭子，疼得伏在地上。  
“给我一五一十地说！昨晚上哪鬼混了！你自己看看你的衣服，看看脖子上的痕迹！不知廉耻的东西！”  
白孝文已经疼得没力气说话了，疲惫不堪的身体撑不住清明的神智，迷迷糊糊地听见他爹充满怒意的判决：“就在这跪着！谁也不许给他一口饭吃！等村人都起了就开祠堂！”  
开祠堂就是要审问了，白孝文此刻没心思害怕了，疲惫和痛楚两边拉扯着他，浑身上下没有一处是舒服的……  
祠堂上，白孝武将白孝文所犯族规一一道出，白嘉轩当众宣布：行鞭刑，按成年族人每人四鞭定，用的还是极其残忍的刺鞭。  
鹿子霖惊得目瞪口呆，他一直以为白嘉轩开祠堂审白孝文只是装装样子，给自己这个族长博个好名声，如今看来，是要动真格的！  
这刺鞭一上分分钟会要了白孝文的命，他以身护住白孝文。鹿子霖不肯动手，白孝武不肯动手，族里的人没有一个肯出手，白嘉轩誓要让白孝文吸取教训，他恶狠狠地说：“没人动手我来替。”  
话音刚落，他挥鞭打向白孝文，鞭子过处条条血痕霎时出现，脸蛋都开花了！众人心痛不已。  
危难间，鹿兆鹏的出现阻止了白嘉轩的鞭刑。这时，苏三省突然带人闯入祠堂，苏三省口口声声说鹿兆鹏是共党，要将他捉捕，谁敢阻拦，以同谋论处，大家一阵唏嘘，对鹿家议论纷纷。  
白嘉轩死盯着苏三省，倒不是因为苏三省带人闯入祠堂，而是他眼尖得发现苏三省脖子那里被竖起的衣领遮挡着的密密麻麻的吻痕，而他也清楚苏三省至今未婚，平时也不近女色……  
看着昏倒在地的儿子，白嘉轩好像突然明白过来，痛心疾首，顿时眼前一黑，在众人的惊呼中昏了过去……  
这一切都在苏三省的算计里，他知道这个白鹿村开祠堂的话，鹿兆鹏极有可能现身。但是近期没有祭祀，没有批斗。要想让白嘉轩开祠堂，又要确保鹿兆鹏必然现身，他就必须从白孝文下手，最好是白孝文有生命危险，谁让白孝文既是白嘉轩最重视的儿子，又是鹿兆鹏青梅竹马一样的存在呢，所谓白不离鹿，鹿不离白！必然感情深厚。  
鹿子霖跟田小娥计划着把白孝文裤子扒了，以此狠狠打白嘉轩脸的计划被苏三省知道后，他一开始觉得可笑，白孝文都已经不能人事了，田小娥必然失败！  
随即又觉得或许可以一试！但是扒白孝文裤子不难，难的是要白孝文心甘情愿，白孝文对他有意思，他第一次见面时就知道，所以他才有了这个主意，跟白孝文通奸，让白嘉轩开祠堂……  
他算计好了一切，鹿兆鹏果然出现在了祠堂，阻止白孝文被鞭刑之事。全村人的性命在军统手里，鹿兆鹏只能束手就擒。离开祠堂前，苏三省看了一眼地上浑身鞭痕，昏迷不醒的白孝文，皱了皱眉头，然后带人离开了。  
他的任务完成了，军统的车离开西安城的时候，苏三省回头看了一眼城门，不禁想:这个白孝文迂腐是真的，废物是真的，爱他也是真的，可他苏三省从不是什么好人，为达目的不择手段，只能怪他所爱非人了！以后也不会再见了！


End file.
